geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Divinity
"A God does not die." (formerly "Rise above a world of desolation") - Knobbelboy Astral Divinity, formerly known as God Eater, is a 2.11 Extreme Demon created and verified by Knobbelboy. Due to its object-heavy art, Astral Divinity is one of the most object-dense demons in Geometry Dash, ''with 294,666 objects. Knobbelboy verified this level as "God Eater" on January 6, 2019, and it was rated Extreme Demon on the same day. The level was removed from the ''Geometry Dash servers on June 26, 2019, due to copyright issues regarding some of the level's art. Knobbelboy replaced the copyrighted art, renamed the level "Astral Divinity," and reverified the level on December 22, 2019, after which it was again rated Extreme Demon on the same day. It is currently #68 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above SINGULARITY (#69) and below Audio Expulsion (#67). History "God Eater" was first revealed to the public when Knobbelboy released a preview of it on March 3, 2017, showcasing roughly 25% of the already completed gameplay and decoration.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGLGxgVra18 Over a month later on April 16, he uploaded a second preview showcasing another ~30% of the completed gameplay and decoration.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtCwQ1nAhOY On June 26, 2019, Knobbelboy asked RobTop to remove the level from the Geometry Dash Servers for copyright on the end art and the name. RobTop removed the level from the Geometry Dash Servers on the same day. On September 5th, 2019, Knobbelboy announced that the reason the level was deleted is because of copyright issues from the God Eater franchise he also announced that the level will be remade, the copyrighted parts removed, and reverified and uploaded. On December 13, 2019, Knobbelboy showcased the remade level, now named Astral Divinity. He spent a few days verifying the level, and after a 95% fail, he verified it on December 22, 2019. Gameplay * '0-11%: '''The level starts off with the player on a platform as a ship with a slow melody playing in the background. The decoration here is mostly made up of rainbows and crystals all over the screen. An LDM (Low Detail Mode) can be seen at the very beginning along with a ULDM (Ultra Low Detail Mode), and the flying itself is moderately tight (straight fly) and requires good maneuverability in order to pass. A bit in, things get a bit mixed up with a yellow jump orb and a pair of gravity portals to mess up the player. About halfway through this part, the tune gets a bit more sinister and is now played in wave-form. This wave is not that hard in terms of the overall difficulty of the level. It switches between normal, mini and dual a few times before entering the upcoming segment. * '''12-27%: '''This part begins with the player, like a cube, jumping over a lava pit with both orb and regular timings, all while being chased by a giant monster, supposedly the "God Eater" itself. This is then followed up by another similar section, but it is now played as a ball and the lava is replaced with water instead. This ball requires some well-timed clicks to get through, and the monster chasing you does not make it any easier either. Transitioning via two green orbs, the player now plays as a robot in yet another similar part with acid as the floor this time. This yet again holds some tricky timings and gravity switching. As this then ends, the player is taken into an auto section with a demonic face in the background and the words "Astral Divinity" and "Good Luck" showing up just before the Extreme Demon face shows up, signalling the drop. * '''28-45%: '''Here, the song gets a more upbeat tempo as the player enters a long four-part section; all with moons in the background. It starts as an extreme triple speed ship sequence with a bunch of gravity portals and narrow spaces, as well as a mini-portal at the end. Next comes a hard and fast wave with very tight spaces and gravity portals scattered throughout this quarter. A very short auto follows as a dual cube comes up starting with a few orb jumps right into a straight fly quickly followed by a single tap ball and a gravity switching wave, all with insane timings. Next up is a long, straight fly segment with some teleportation portals in the mix, followed by a dual mini cube section with a few hard jumps leading into the next section of the level. * '''46-60%: '''This part has many flashing lights which makes it hard for the player to see, and spikes on both the floor and in the ceiling, beating to the song. This is all played as a ball and features some very difficult and long timings. Coming up is another short auto with an eye-opening in the background following the player into the next segment. This is a quite unique part containing some very large spinning objects acting as hazards for the player now playing as a ship. This flying is extremely difficult and requires pinpoint accuracy. Following is a transition with a ghost-like face in the background right before a quite long wave section with a very detailed spinning piece of art in the background resembling three dragons in a circle formation. The wave itself is fairly tough and quickly switches size and back at the end of this part. * '''61-82%: '''Next, comes a short UFO section. Then the player enters a cube sequence with a tattoo-like object on the background. Then the tattoo's mouth opens up, which is turned into seven-rainbow orbs. After the difficult cube, a ship flies through tight gaps and turns into the mini ship later on. Next, the very detailed Devourer of Gods wiggles through the background. The robot timing is very difficult. After that, the player is transformed into a UFO with a yellow portal above and a bunch of orbs. Next is a very tight wave part with a gravity portal in half speed. The background looks like a CD with a pink color scheme. * '''83-86%: '''Next, is a ball segment with slopes and a few orbs, and some custom rotating saw blades. This part appears to be a reference to Persona 5. * '''87-95%: '''After that is a dual cube section with a few jump orbs and jumps, and a single triple spike jump. The background is separated into two halves, one being the sun, the other being the moon, rotating around each other. The block design follows this theme. Next, there is a lot of straight fly with jump orbs and portals, with three black swords against multiple colors. * '''96-100%: '''At the final part, the dedications flash in the red background, as the cube clicks many orbs in the glowing white foreground. At the very end, the player must do a double spike jump, while a monster flashes in the background. Then, the player hits a jump pad and is launched to victory. The end screen features a gold monster replacing the copyrighted end logo from God Eater. Records Trivia References * Some art pieces of the level are based on the game [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terraria ''Terraria] and several backgrounds are from the game God Eater. ** This is the reason why Knobbelboy asked RobTop to remove God Eater from the servers. * God Eater is now known as "Old Astral Divinity" by some people. * The four individual parts at the drop are all based on the celestial towers from Terraria and are presented in the following order: Nebula (purple), Solar (orange), Stardust (cyan) and Vortex (green). * The eye midway through the level shows a striking resemblance to the "Eye of Sauron" from [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_(film_series) the Lord of the Rings movies]. * Another art piece showing some resemblance to something else is the ghostly face right before the wave segment at ~60%. Its appearance is very similar to that of the final boss of Sonic Generations: "Time Eater". * At around 70%-74%, the Devourer of Gods (boss from the Terraria mod "Calamity Mod") can be seen. ** Knobbelboy has also made a speed build of the Devourer of Gods.https://youtu.be/xF3VI7Wr0FU * At around 82%-85%, the Titans Bionis and Mechonis (from Xenoblade Chronicles) can be seen. **This is possibly Knobbelboy's most object-heavy art consisting of around 5,000 objects. ** Knobbelboy also did a speed build of this art.https://youtu.be/7Fha1y8m1oE ** GGTVCHANNELTV made and uploaded a version of God Eater. The ID was 57128110. Song * The song for this level was removed from Newgrounds, though lia;quo (the original composer) reuploaded the nightcore edit (without reverb) to her Newgrounds account. ** When their songs became usable in Geometry Dash in October 2018, Knobbelboy switched the deleted song to the official reupload. * A composer named Keany has uploaded the non-nightcore version to his account, and it hasn’t been removed yet. ** OblivionOfficial has also uploaded the original non-Nightcore version of the song, which remains more popular than Keany's remaster but has since been removed. * There were rumours going around that Knobbelboy had canceled God Eater due to the music (Crystal Corruption (Nightcore Edit) by Lia;quo) being banned off Geometry Dash. However, Knobbelboy had never mentioned its cancellation. ** This was later completely disproved on October 2, when Knobbelboy streamed himself drawing the official design for "The God Eater" from a hand-drawn drawing converted into photo-shop. He managed to finish it on that same day and the finished design is currently available on his Twitter account.https://twitter.com/knobbelnyu/status/914962357859880960 Other * The password for the level was 282019. * Astral Divinity has 294,666 objects and has 120,875 objects in Low Detail Mode. * The name "God Eater" comes from the Japanese RPG game by Shift with the same title. ** Some have speculated that this was the reason for it being taken down, it turns out they were right. * His 2nd preview made the community upload montages of the level. * Sea has made a rant video about God Eater. It is not about the level, but about how people were simply stealing and editing Knobbelboy's God Eater videos together for views and revenue.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qaxD5U6whA **This later influenced Knobbelboy to start blocking said videos. * Unfortunately, the full level was leaked by Monoxide405 (at the time where the level was far from finished). The leaked version was called "God Eater 2018 leak" and has the description "I just want to trigger Sea, don't sue me". This created a large amount of backlash and caused a lot of hate to the creator. ** The leaker's wish came ture when Sea uploaded a video called "The New God Eater", discussing the leak but however shows a copy by "Cyclic 1" rather than the original upload (which was on, at the time an unregistered account).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOiReLJs5Xs * Knobbelboy, after watching a video of Woodkid, said he would add more decoration to be up to that level. * Sometime after the release of the second preview, Knobbelboy played the full layout of God Eater in the editor with the “Ignore Damage” option turned on in a Twitch stream. * Knobbelboy predicted the finished level to have more than 400,000 objects, but this was later disproved as the fully completed God Eater had 294,218 objects. * It took Knobbelboy 450-500 hours to fully finish building God Eater. * God Eater contains over 500 different colour channels. * God Eater took six months to verify. ** It also was up for only about as long. * On Discord, Knobbelboy said that due to the huge amount of lag, "it can't be played on mobile, and it probably never will." However, it was technically possible to play on mobile, but mainly if a player had a high-end smartphone. * For a short time after the level's release, the level had a secret way at 16% which let the player skip to the end of the level. Many people took advantage of this secret by using "Force Smooth Fix" to slow the gameplay down and then getting to the secret way. However, it was quickly patched. * Former reupload-based Geometry Dash YouTube user Droid 1415 reuploaded the level after reposting the original verification video. The ID is 56237125. * Astral Divinity was being called by many people to have a DanZmeN remake named "AsstraL VirginitY." Gameplay References Category:2.1 levels Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Legacy levels Category:Top 150